


Love Bites

by despiceheadazul666



Category: The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Bruises, Comfort, Dubcon Cuddling, Hugging, M/M, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despiceheadazul666/pseuds/despiceheadazul666
Summary: Looks like the Freelance Police have a date tonight. It was unplanned and this is based off an RP with a good friend. Hope y’all like rough stuff. 🥵
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Kudos: 32





	1. Spark In The Doggy’s Mind

**Author's Note:**

> CW: CONTAINS BONDAGE, BRUISES, BITING, MILD BLOOD, AND DUBCON THEMES. WORK IS STRICTLY FANFICTION AND NOT MEANT FOR VERY YOUNG AUDIENCES. THIS IS FOR FUN.

The lagomorph has been kind of hot recently. I mean, we’re married, but he’s been more lewd than usual. He’s been playing with my tie, swishing his hips around and whatnot. Max has always been a fine piece of ass— excuse my French. I wasn’t always the dominant type or the vulgar person to spew some shit like Max always does. In short, I’m a prude. Whatever, I can like my husband’s ass if I want to. He always has cute tufts of fur covering his tiny bits. Sex was always fun and I mostly let him do the work because he’s so tiny. What?! Don’t expect me to be dominant when I can easily crush my precious slut bunny with all of this lard.

“Sam!” he chirped, wiggling his cute cottontail while caressing my large doughy chin. His eyes drooped like his ears and his voice began to whisper into my sensitive dog ears. Jesus— his lips are cute and soft!

“I want to do something special tonight!” Max cheerfully grinned.

I kept my mouth shut and I blushed even deeper. The rabbit was practically on my damn shoulder, whispering in my ears in a seductive manner when I began to sweat profusely.

“Bring a belt, Sammy!~” the white bunny blew a kiss in my direction and marched out of the office.

I just sat there thinking about what the hell I was invited to. Didn’t know Max was into bondage. I dabbled in BDSM back in high school with some girl, but never with another man. Maybe I could look back in those magazines or look it up on the web? My face was still hot, but it was slowly rising in temperature with each lustful thought of Max in lingerie, wanting to be tortured all night long. Or maybe I can be in lingerie and be tortured by my sweet lagomorph.

I took another sip of that decaf coffee and noticed a balloon in my pants. Shit. I need to get rid of it before anyone notices! I sigh and look around for my porn magazines. Ah... one with a French skunk dude on the cover. Let’s see... tissues? Got that. Lotion? Good thing I store it with them magazines. Haha.

No one’s ever witnessed this side of me since I appear all prim, proper, and professional as any prude. In secret, I’m a horny hound ready to fap anytime to a good magazine. Some pages were stuck together from past funtimes, but I was careful this time. I finally let it out after three or four pages of naked men with huge dicks. Some were lanky dudes, some were fat like me, and some had big asses with androgyny painted on them like Da Vinci’s gay lover painted in a religious setting.

I sat there, panting like I was one fry away from a heart attack or ran a marathon. I cleaned up with a few tissues and zipped back up, putting away my supplies back into the desk. Hopefully, Max won’t notice that I keep porn in my sacred desk. Whatever, he never noticed for all of our relationship— he probably keeps kinky tapes or magazines himself. He’s far more vulgar than me anyways. The love tips section was meant for dominant men in the works, so I took a looksie to learn something before I put it away. I know porn isn’t the best place to learn sex tips, but it’s worth a shot. These tips were all about throwing “gentle” out the window and it was something I never considered. I knew Max was never gentle with me and he must’ve been tired of doing all the work.

Maybe it’s time I step up and repay sweet little Maxxie for all of his effort and love into my batter-filled cakes...

I take out a beer from my little cooler and pop it open, sipping onto the cheap stinging beverage. The ice cold liquid satisfied my thirst for a few swigs, so I put the can down on my desk. I would be lying if I said I felt like a young man again because there was nothing to feel young about at this moment. You don’t just learn things when you’re young...right? Well, I want to pleasure by baby and make him so numb and dehydrated tonight. I want him to know that I love him to absolute death and will do anything for him.

What is wrong with me...? Why am I suddenly perverted when it’s Max’s specialty? I guess my strong love for him did the trick. Well... time to make preparations for dinner and hopefully, after dinner will be the best dessert for him as the night sky gets darker. No commissioner’s calls, no Geek, no nothing. Just Max and I alone in solitude and puddles of cream.

I knew having good hygiene was key, so I showered properly for tonight. Max isn’t really clean either, but he always prepares. I showered earlier so I can make preparations for a lovely dinner table. Darla—I mean— the Geek... she left for a school science fair. Hope she doesn’t blow up the school or any other commotion. Of course, I told her I’d save some ribs, pasta, and potatoes for her, but she said she’ll eat out with her friends.

The dinner being prepared extra special tonight...? I want Max to be full. I guess it’ll keep him soft since I kind of like a bit of blubber on him. Lagomorph needs to be healthy and happy for our night to go good. I set the ribs onto the table and made sure no stains were on it. Good thing I had this linen cleaned at the shop and some flowers growing nearby. I place the chrysanthemums and daisies inside the vase full of water and the beautiful aroma filled the dining room.

The right plates were set along with the knives and forks and the big bowl of mashed potatoes sat next to my granny’s old gravy boat. She gave it to me ten years ago and got herself a new one. I cleaned and polished it up before putting the homemade gravy in it. The pasta was angel hair with white cheese, pepper, oregano, and parsley. No bland food in hey kitchen, no sir!

“Oh, boy!” Max squeaked with delight as he walked in.

The lagomorph wore nothing like usual with his tufts of white fur covering his naughty bits and a few on his chest. He smelled freshly clean and like the flowers I cut into the vase.

Me— on the other hand was also clean, but I wore a spaghetti strap top with blue jeans and white sandals. It’s pretty warm tonight unlike most of February’s nights.

The bunny sat down on the table, admiring the hard work I put into this dinner. He grabbed the humongous bowl of mashed potatoes and scooped a small helping onto his plate. With Max being Max, he put a whole lotta gravy on the potatoes and grinned. He made a grab for the ribs and took three of them.

_Shit... forgot the cornbread and rolls! They’re still in the oven!_

I got up and opened the oven. The bread was just in time and I began to place the hot rolls in the woven basket on the table and began slicing the cornbread into bars.

“Sam!” Max shrieked. “It’s okay, don’t rush!”

I look at him and slow down my cutting. I feel guilty for making him worry and I lower myself.

“S-sorry, honey,” I whispered. “It’s just I want this to be perfect for you.”

“A-a-all of this... for ME?” his bunny eyes widened with glee. He jumps into my arms and tightly hugs me. “This is the best dinner, Sammie!”

My chubby cheeks blush wildly and I hug him for dear life. God, he’s so soft, I want to do it now!

“G-glad you like the scenery,” my lips quiver.

Max sits back down, ready to dine into the buffet I whipped up. Nice to see him eat like a healthy little bun. He looks up at me as I set the cornbread bars on the table for him to snatch up greedily. Little boy goes on to eat like as if it was thanksgiving. Funnily enough, the cornbread is a staple. I remind myself to make more soul food these days for Maxxie to continue his hibernation. He gets up from time to time to fetch some food and his hibernation is almost over. It’s never too late for eating. Hehehe. I bet Granny can give me some recipes when I call her to update her on our life so far. She’s a saint because she always accepted our relationship and my sexuality under no conditions.

“Mmm! Sam! Ish delicious!” Max chomped and laughed through his food.

I smile at my prey, knowing he won’t have to lift a finger tonight for his sweet dessert. I sit down and serve myself my own helping.


	2. The Rabbit Is My Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: DUBCON THEMES AND CUMFLATION MENTIONED. DO NOT READ IF YOU’RE UNDER 16 OR TRIGGERED BY THESE THEMES!

After dinner, things got… hot. I noticed little Maxxie was a bit full and I sat there with a finished plate and a tomato red face. He glanced over at me and smiled, making a tiny belch.

“Mmm…” Max groaned, drinking his glass of wine. “That was very delicious. Compliments to the chef!”

“Thanks, honey,” I chuckled, taking the dishes over to the sink. I kept my eyes focused on the sponge until halfway into scrubbing. “Emm… how about dessert?”

“Oh, Sam!” the lagomorph laughed. “I’m stuffed! Let’s take a nice walk in the lab! The geek ain’t here.”

Of course— the lab! The sub basement of solitude! I nearly forgot about my plans. I have my belt, though. That’s what Max requested after all—oh! And my briefcase!! 

The briefcase has all of the tools I need to make my honeybun feel like a prince—no— A KING!

“You go down there,” I calmly said. “Use the stairs. Don’t want you vomiting on the way down. Think of the hard work I put into making this dinner.”

Max nodded excitedly. He stood up and I noticed his stuffed belly wobbling as he slowly got up. Damn, he’s so small and fluffy yet he can pack that much. Not surprised since this guy eats whatever, but it’s adorable. I watched him disappear behind the doorway and I adjusted my jeans. Not now… I need to collect my briefcase from my office.

I can’t believe I’m taking control tonight and I’m scared of what would happen if I mess up. Would I hurt Max? What if he doesn’t like it? What if he divorces me?

Not now… I’m sure that little freak will like it. In fact, I’ll fuck him so good and so hard that he’ll reach heaven before I reach hell. 

Caught up in all my thinking, I walked over to the office and saw my briefcase on my desk. I open it to inspect the contents and to make sure they’re in order. Ten inch clear pink dildo? Check. Anal plug? Check. Booty Vibe 3000? Check. Lubricant? Check. Nip clips? Check. Mask? Check. I get to the final devices and it’s the gag and mini whip. Perfect masochistic tools for that freaky little rabbit. The magazine said stuff about Japanese “shibari”, but I guess I’ll save it for next time ‘cause it seems like high-level stuff. Enough fooling around. It’s time.

I emerged into the empty lab to see a heart-shaped bed and Max was lying on top of it wearing pink fluffy lingerie. Cute. I was standing there in a latex dominatrix suit. Max looked at me all surprised like he was in fight or flight mode.

“S-Sam!” Max gasped. “I-I didn’t know you were going to— I—!”

I hop onto the bed, lured in by the bunny’s sweet flowery and vanilla scent. He was MY prey and he’d be surprised at what a fat prude like me can do. Clutching my belt in my hand, I hit his rear with it as hard as I could. Following the instructions, I throw my gentle attitude out the window and go through with my performance.

“SAM!” Max shrieked. “MMM! PLEASE!~”

“Shut it,” I say, placing the gag onto his gaping maw. 

Good thing I chose a large gag with a huge red ball. I groped his burning ass, giving both cheeks a few grabs and slaps. I heard the lagomorph moan and scream in a muffled fashion and I continued to relish in his handsome little body. Feeling his stuffed tummy through the silky fabric and removing his hot pink thong, giving me the sight of two perfect little testicles. Funny, lagomorphs have retractable balls and that tight little asshole!

“Sam—!” the small bunny gasped. “What are you—“

I pushed the button on the vibrator and slid it into that tight asshole of his. He began to roll his eyes back and I heard him moan, wanting me to love him with every pound of my body.

“Mmm! Sammy! Please!” Max begged. “I guess it’s your turn…”

My snout morphs into a wide grin as I spread his little cheeks then go down to his thighs. I grab the thighs tightly and give em a nice stroke to the reward of his gasps through the gag.

Max’s little pink shoes kicked off and his fluffy pink boa tied around his shoulders. Ah… maybe I can use that. I knew he was surprised to see me dressed in a full body suit. Again, me being the prude. A dirty dog like me clearly doesn’t give a shit anymore as I begin unzipping the latex suit. I grip his hips and push them down a bit.

“You like that, honeybuns?” I asked.

He nodded and blushed wildly. His beady black eyes glanced at me, keeping their gaze on me. I saw love, helplessness, and arousal in those two dots. I remove the vibe and turn it off. The lagomorph dropped down, gasping and I removed the gag.

“I never knew that,” Max gasped, trying to catch his locomotive breath.

“Sorry that I just barged in like that,” I admitted. I really did feel bad at that moment. It’s like I just violated my one and only.

“No need to apologize! That’s exactly what I would do!” Max laughed wildly. “You got any more tools in that briefcase or is it just for show?”

He threw in a wink just to tease me and to get my John to harden.

I nodded and gulped down that lump in my throat. I rummage through that briefcase and try to make up my mind about which toy to use. Damn, I forgot to use that lubricant! No wonder why he was in such pain around his hole! I get the tube and squeeze out the lube on the clear pink toy. My meaty hand shoved the dildo into the tiny bunny’s hole.

“I know you can take it in,” I said as I rolled him over onto his back. He seemed to like that tube going up his ass like that and I grinned from ear to ear. My tongue began to wrap around his little cock, teasing and sucking onto it.

“Ahh!~” Max moaned loudly. “Please! Fuck me, Sam! Forget the dildo! I need your dick!”

Wow, I never heard him beg like that. I want him to do it again. I want him to ride me… I wanted to smell him again and feel his soft body climb onto mine for dear life.

He straddled over me as I gripped onto his hips, my six inch penetrating his little asshole. I heard myself clapping into him when he rode on me.

“Sammy! Don’t stop!~” he pleaded.

“I know, baby,” I panted roughly, digging my nails into his bum. I gripped hard again and began pushing him down whenever he would rise up for another thrust into him. Maxxie was just too cute and small, but I managed to topple him and make him take my cock in. Faster and deeper into him I went.

“Oh, Sammy! I-I can feel it! Fill me up!!” Max shrieked.

I brought him down quicker and rougher as I thrusted into him. His locomotive breath, his beady eyes, his blushed red face, his cute beat as he landed back down on my stomach… oh GOD!

At that moment, it felt like both of us were ascending...just a great explosion that would’ve killed us. Just a big splash of cum— most of it filling him up like a water balloon and some of it escaping and splashing on me. His nut, of course, got on my chest.

The rabbit collapsed, a great deal of love and surprise deep in his face. His pink boa was stained with the sticky creme and his panties were torn on the ground. Good note that he abandoned those high heels and his babydoll clear dress. I crawled over to where he was lying down and rested there for a moment.

I gave him a tiny kiss on his forehead and stroked his cheek. He calmed down now thanks to those functional rabbity ears. They seemed to help cool him down. I touched a single ear and it felt warm. No mites… huh. He really did cleanse himself before dinner!

“I…*huff* love… *gasp* you…” Max whispered.

I kiss his pink nose and grin gently. “I love you too.”


End file.
